This research will examine the effectiveness of vaccination with a living attenuated virus against an oncogenic, lymphotropic virus, Herpesvirus sylvilagus. It will also compare the humoral and cell-mediated immune response that occurs during a self-limited infection with the attenuated virus with the response that occurs during a life-long persistent infection with the virulent virus.